teraonlinemmofandomcom-20200215-history
Baraka
Baraka A peaceful and noble race, barakas are ferocious in defense of the weak. Their imposing presence conceals their true strength; baraka are giants in intellect as well as physicality. ;Gather No Moss :Innate baraka determination increases their resistance to immobility by 10. ;Indefatigable :Baraka stamina does not fall below 20% while adventuring. :The Baraka are related to Tithus' children, the giants, but in turning their backs on the giants' wars of conquest, they avoided their progenitors’ doom on the Day of Fire. Baraka value knowledge of all kinds. They maintain libraries of the accumulated learning of their own people, drawn from all the world’s races, in every city where they make their homes. :Despite their gentle nature and generally pacifistic philosophy, it would be a great error to suppose baraka are weaklings, for their other great hunger is for balance. Balancing mind and body means that every young baraka learns the arts of combat alongside the arts of knowledge. Like the Aman, the baraka fiercely defend the weak and downtrodden. Racial Traits *'Core's Resonance': Any baraka of sufficient level can teleport at will to Allemantheia, the high elves' city of knowledge and learning. 1 hour cooldown. *'Ancient Wellspring': Baraka retain some of the giants' ancient power. They can use that bygone magic to replenish all their health. 2 hour cooldown. *'Indefatigable': Baraka are built sturdily, like their ancestors. Their stamina never falls below 20%, even if they die. Passive. *'Gather No Moss': Stopping a baraka is like holding back an avalanche. Baraka have a 10% bonus to resist binding or paralyzing effects. Passive. *'Time-Lost Techniques': Baraka recall many little tricks from the ancient Holy Empire, and can craft magic weapons 10% faster. History The giants used their great power to conquer the world. The baraka clan, though, went their own way and walked a more peaceful path in the pursuit of knowledge. When the gods punished the giants for their ambitions with total annihilation on the Day of Fire, they spared the baraka. Since that time they've been welcome guests in the lands of many other races. The amani have traditionally kept their distance from the baraka because of the unhappy history between amani and giants, but with the new spirit of friendship fostered by the federation, even those old wounds are beginning to heal. Baraka Today Baraka are at the forefront of federation exploratory missions. There's great need from the Island of Dawn to the argon front for their encyclopedic knowledge of the world’s history and cultures and their propensity for recording virtually everything, and as fighters, baraka are also second to none. Capital City: None The baraka homeland was destroyed when the gods obliterated the giants and all their lands and cities. Since that time, the baraka have wandered the lands of the world, establishing libraries on both continents, and engaging in many scholarly projects that have benefitted all the races of the federation. Though they hope for a new homeland one day, for now they are a nomadic people who enrich the cultures they touch by recording and honoring their histories. Other *Baraka are unusual in that their race is monogendered. Category:Race Category:Races